


Dressed Up in Vice

by kn_2101



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Death, Dressed Up in Vice, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gay, M/M, Mafia NCT, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, SM Entertainment - Freeform, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Violence, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kn_2101/pseuds/kn_2101
Summary: Mark Lee is an assassin that works for SM. He is living life one job at a time, until Nakamoto Yuta barges in and derails everything. How will his possessive boss, Wong Yukhei, react?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, umm I will be adding more to this tag as it goes along
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Mark was lonely, to say the least. He woke up everyday to a new job. Not normal shit like an office or a restaurant, no, Mark was a professional assassin. He was bred and trained for this life. It was his normal, though he wasn’t too fond of killing.  
He hated how alone he was. He hated how suffocating it felt to be under the eyes of so many dangerous men, but to not have any friends...or lovers (damn this is starting out painfully gay). He just wanted to live a normal life, not his trained normal, but an actual boring, 9-5 job normal. He wanted a family. He wanted to work his way out of this life. But he couldn’t. At least not in the foreseeable future. See, it wasn’t easy to get out of what was essentially the Korean mafia. His soul was practically tethered against his will to SM, and if he tried to have a family, they would be in danger if he misstepped at all. He couldn’t imagine putting anyone through the hell he had endured growing up, as well as the even worse hell he had to go through now.  
Mark set his sniper rifle case on the rooftop, and quickly set up for the day’s job. He was to assassinate the wife of a multi-millionaire. She had caught him cheating with a 20-year-old, and was soon to file for divorce. Which would leave him dead ass broke. So, Mark was cleaning up the situation for him. He personally would’ve preferred taking out the millionaire, but he couldn’t risk going outside of a contract. Mainly because of who he worked for.  
SM, his place of employment, cleverly hid behind its front as a modeling agency. While they did have models, they mostly dealt in illegal business. Hitmen, drugs, organs-if it sounds shady, SM most likely did it.  
Mark finished his set up. He knelt in front of his gun, then checked his watch. 0755. Mr. and Mrs. Choi, his target, were due out of their attorney’s firm from their first appointment to file for a divorce. He readied his gun, and fixed it on the entrance of the firm. He kept low, as to not be seen. He had already set up a dummy on the building across the street from his that would serve as a distraction to buy him more time to get away after the job. The Chois had a full security team on them at all times, so Mark knew he needed to practice as much precaution as possible.  
His finger rested on the trigger as he saw the door open. Security men exited the building first, followed by Mrs. Choi. Mr. Choi followed further behind. Mark smirked some, as the man looked like he had just gone through hell. He re-aimed to where Mrs. Choi was. She looked angry, but sad. He narrowed his eyes as he prepared to shoot her. Everything inside of him screamed not to, to not see another body fall lifeless at his hands. He pushed down the feeling and pulled the trigger. The bullet sliced cleanly right between Mrs. Choi’s eyes.  
Mark immediately started to pack up. Within five minutes he was on the subway headed back to SM. He had a suitcase he carries his sniper case in, had a luggage tag on it and everything. It helped disguise him well. He pulled his dark brown leather jacket tighter around himself, and pulled out his phone. He had a missed call from Johnny, one of his “coworkers.”  
As he exited the subway, Mark called John back. “Hey, Johnny, what’s up?”  
“Hey, you have another job waiting for you at the office. Some Japanese guy is wanting to hire you.” John sounded tired. He and his husband, a Thai man by the name of Ten had just gotten hitched in America a couple of weeks prior. Mark assumed this was a great contribution to John being exhausted since he had just returned from their honeymoon (if you know what I mean kekeke).  
Mark sighed softly into the receiver, “It’s going to be a long day, isn’t it.” He glanced at his watch again. 0830.  
“When is it not this busy?” Johnny laughed a little, but it was half-hearted. “I’ll catch you later, I’m headed to get lunch with my famous model.”  
Mark chuckled, as John always referred to Ten like that. He wasn’t lying, though, Ten really was a famous model. That’s how he and Johnny met. SM signed Ten to their modeling agency a couple years back, Johnny had to be his escort to some big event, and boom. They fell in love. That kind of stuff never happened to Mark, and he was sure it never would. Hell, the last time he escorted a model he ended up getting drugged and almost raped by the guy. Sadly, it wouldn't have been the first time. After that he got pulled off bodyguard duties and put solely on assassination assignments.  
Mark soon arrived at the SM building. When he stepped off the elevator to his floor, he walked to the front desk. “Mr. Suh said I had received a new job?”  
Xiao Dejun, their Chinese secretary, Looked up at him with wide eyes. “Oh, um, well the client is actually still here-”  
Mark narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean? Clients aren’t supposed to see our faces, Dejun. And I’m not even supposed to be meeting in-person with anyone right now.” He pulled on his black mask again, to conceal his features.  
“He insisted on meeting you before he hired you. Said he could only tell your capability if he met you. I tried to get him to leave, but he’s really uncooperative…”  
“You do know we have security for a reason, right?”  
“I can’t call security, Mr. Lee, I get all shaky and clammy and-”  
Someone cleared his throat right behind the two bickering men. Mark turned to come face-to-face with the most beautiful man he had seen in his entire 22 years of existence. He was utterly speechless.  
The man smiled warmly and bowed in greeting. “I am Nakamoto Yuta. I came to hire you for a job, Mr. Lee.”  
Mark snapped out of his trance, and bowed respectfully. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nakamoto. However, our company has a strict policy on how to hire someone.”  
Yuta’s smile didn’t fade a bit, in fact he looked even more confident than before. “Well, I am sure you can make an exception when you hear my offer. Shall we go to your office?”  
Mark narrowed his eyes. He didn’t know why, but he nodded. Maybe it was how lonely and horny he had been lately, or if his curiosity had perked because of the promise of money. Either way he soon had his office unlocked. “You can sit there.” He pointed lazily to a chair in front of his desk.  
“Thank you.” Yuta sat down, and kept his eyes fixed on Mark until the assassin had put away his things and sat down as well.  
“So, what can I do for you, Mr. Nakamoto?”  
“Please, call me Yuta.”  
Mark was grateful for the mask, because he suddenly felt flustered. He cleared his throat. “I’d, uh, prefer to keep it professional.”  
“Fine.” Yuta shrugged, but it was such a fluid motion. Nothing like any shrug Mark had seen before (and now enters the panicked gay). He gulped and looked down as he realized he was staring. Yuta had definitely noticed, as he now grinned even more than before. “I need you to assassinate a man by the name of Nakamoto Daisuke.”  
Mark frowned, “Same last name as you?” He pulled out a notepad to write notes.  
“Yes.” Yuta did not budge as he said, “He is my father.”  
Mark raised his eyebrows, “Okay…” He looked up from his notepad and studied Yuta’s face. “Look, I know most businesses don’t pry into your personal life, but it’s part of my job. To make sure this isn’t just a reckless decision.” That was a lie, it was actually against policy to try to talk customers out of their decision. That’s why Mark had been banned from meeting with clients in-person. He lost a lot of business for them. But he did save a lot of people from a lifetime of guilt and regret.  
“If you must know.” Yuta shifted some in his seat, but he didn’t seem uncomfortable. “He holds a position of power over me. One that I would like to take over. I have pondered this for sometime, Mr. Lee. I want to hire you. I will pay 1.5 billions won for this job.”  
Mark's heart leapt out of his chest. “1.5 billion??” He leaned forward and studied Yuta’s face, his cheap suit, everything. This man did not look like he could pay that much money. “I...you have to put up collateral.”  
“I will pay you half before the job is done.” Yuta suddenly stood and set the briefcase he had on the desk. He opened it and turned its contents towards Mark. More won than Mark had seen in his life laid before him. He gulped hard, “Mr. Nakamoto.” He stood up and held out his hand. “You have a deal.”  
Yuta grinned cheekily and shook Mark’s hand. “Perfect. I will forward you his schedules and places where he is least guarded. I want this done as quickly as possible, so I don’t have time for you to learn his schedule by heart.” He walked around the desk. “Also, Mr. Lee?”  
Mark closed the suitcase then looked back at Yuta. “Yes?”  
Yuta leaned in, breath hot on Mark’s ear. “Keep this exchange between the two of us, yeah? Not even SM needs to know about it. And from now on, I will not be coming here. We will meet in remote locations. Otherwise the deal is off.” He pulled away some to look into Mark’s eyes. “Understood?”  
Mark felt a shiver run down his spine. He nodded, “Understood, Mr. Nakamoto. But the cameras-”  
“I’ve already taken care of the cameras and the secretary. All you need to worry about is doing your job now.” Yuta let his eyes trail down Mark’s body as he spoke.  
Mark widened his eyes and he cleared his throat. “I look forward to doing business with you.”  
“As do I, Mr. Lee. As do I.” Yuta's eyes met Mark's, a mischievous light danced in them. He smirked then left the office. Mark was left a flustered mess in his chair. He turned to the money again, as he tried to make sense of Yuta’s request. He didn’t know why he agreed so readily to it, either, as he could be killed for keeping a job a secret. However, his gut told him that it would be worth it, and he never betrayed his gut. Even if that meant betraying SM.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Mark was still cooped up in his office. He had used his personal laptop to research everything he could find on Nakamoto Daisuke. He learned that the man was the owner of Nakamoto Industries, a decently well-to-do fashion company. From what Mark could tell, it made no sense for them to have so much money. And if Yuta was wearing their products...how could they have such cheap clothing and yet so much money?

He closed his laptop and now focused his attention on the briefcase under his desk. Was the money counterfeit? He grabbed it, then froze in place as a knock sounded on his door. 

Mark quickly set the briefcase back under his desk, and got up to answer the door. “Hello?” He said as he swung it open. His eyes widened and his entire face turned red when he saw that Wong Yukhei stood before him, in all his glory.

To give a brief summary, Wong Yukhei was the co-CEO of SM. He was at their unnamed leader’s side every second, and only dealt with employees over serious matters. However, for the last month, he had brought Mark lunch. Not to mention, he was the one that insisted Mark be moved solely to the hitmen assignments after the incident with the model. Mark never liked to assume there was anything more there than kindness, but honestly...he couldn’t help but wonder why the co-CEO would waste time with him. Especially when Yukhei was one of the most handsome, desired men in the company. And Mark, well to put it bluntly, Mark was a nobody (god, that sounded so y/n).

“Mark.” Yukhei smiled warmly at him, and held up two bags. “I brought your favorite. Jajangmyeon!” 

Mark was startled by the exclamation, but he smiled back. “Um, thank you, Mr. Wong. But you don’t have to keep bringing me food-”

“Have you suddenly started to remember to feed yourself?” 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, and a pout quickly formed on his lips. “Just because I haven’t eaten, doesn’t mean I need you to buy me food all the time, Sir.”

“Please, call me Yukhei.” Yukhei invited himself inside, and took a seat on the couch that was against the back wall.

“Mr. Wong, we should probably refer to each other professionally. Otherwise other workers could become upset.” Mark spoke feebly, he didn’t want to upset Yukhei, but he also didn’t want to overstep boundaries. He then remembered the briefcase below his desk. Which made his previous statement meaningless. Doing a job behind the company’s definitely involved stepping over boundaries.

“How about this, I order you to call me Yukhei. That way if they ask, you can tell them it was an order.” He set the two bags down on the coffee table, then patted the spot beside him. “Come. Sit and eat with me.”

Mark nodded and joined Yukhei on the couch. He waited as the man pulled out chopsticks, napkins, and their food. When they had started to eat, Yukhei suddenly said, “I have a question for you, Mark.”

Mark’s eyebrows raised. Did Yukhei somehow know about his meeting with Yuta? Had the man been lying when he said he took care of the cameras? Had Dejun blabbed? Fuck, Yukhei was probably about to ask about the money-

“I was wondering if you would like to be my date to a company banquet this weekend.” 

Mark suddenly spewed out his mouthful of food and started to cough. When he finally got the food dislodged from his throat, he looked up at Yukhei with strained eyes. “What did you say?”

Yukhei looked beyond worried. “Do you need some water?” He held out a cup to him. “And if you don’t want to go, it’s fine. I usually go alone to these events anyway, I just wondered if you’d like to come.”

Mark was sure he looked hideously red. He had never been more shell shocked in his entire life. He took the cup and took several drinks. After a moment more of silently hyping himself up, he mustered the courage to say, “Uh, um, that would, uh…” He stood up, and bowed. “I need to go to the bathroom.”  
(Mark is so good with his words, guys.)

Mark hurried out of the room before Yukhei could stop him. When he got to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. “Oh god, I look even worse than I thought…” He muttered, before he started to splash water on his red face. 

There was a chuckle behind him that made him jump, “It took you this long to realize that?” It was another colleague of his, Lee Donghyuk. 

Mark’s eyes widened, and he took a step back. Usually he would comeback with something sly, but his brain was short-wired. “I, uh, sorry. I need to head back to my office.” He laughed awkwardly, then exited the bathroom. He was surprised to find Yukhei waiting for him.

“Mark? Are you okay?” Yukhei’s eyebrows were creased, concern written all over his face. 

Mark looked down at his feet. “Yeah, uh, just needed to use the bathroom I guess.” He bit his lip. “So...banquet...this weekend...I don’t have anything to wear. I just keep hoodies at home.” He admitted. 

Yukhei bit his lip, “Is that a yes?”

Mark nodded, “Yeah, I mean, if I can get a suit before then.”

“I actually have a plan.” Yukhei looked strangely excited.

“You do?” Mark raised an eyebrow, visibly confused. 

“Yeah, come with me. You’re finished with work for the day, correct?”

“I mean-”

Yukhei suddenly grabbed Mark’s hand. “Well, consider yourself done for the day. If anyone has any issues, then they can speak to me about it.” 

Mark’s mouth went dry as he stared at their hands. Yukhei’s was so large and pretty. His skin was so fucking smooth. It made Mark feel embarrassed to have so many calluses.

Yukhei's gaze lingered intensely on Mark. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, “You’re very cute, you know that?” 

Mark blushed furiously. He covered his face with his free hand. “Yukhei…”

“My name sounds good from your lips.” Yukhei smirked, then led the way out the door.

Soon they were in Yukhei’s lamborghini, on the way to wherever he planned to get Mark a suit for the weekend. He had insisted on keeping their hands intertwined the entire car ride, which was really hot. Mark meant that quite literally, as his hand was disgustingly sweaty. He had no idea why Yukhei hadn’t gotten grossed out yet. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been quiet the whole drive.” Yukhei remarked, as they stopped at a light.

“Huh?” Mark snapped out of his thoughts and stared up at Yukhei. “Oh...sorry…” He looked down at his free hand. “I just didn’t really expect any of this today.”

“Are you upset?” Yukhei raised an eyebrow.

Mark’s eyes widened, “No, no, no. Not at all. Just...surprised. Not upset.” He smiled crookedly, as he tried to swallow his nerves enough to appear normal. 

“Are you sure? I didn’t rush you, did I?” Yukhei looked worried now.

Mark’s stomach did a backflip, and he quickly looked away again. “Shit.” He mumbled, as he ran his hands through his hair. “No...no, I’m not upset. Just nervous? I guess?” He bit his lip. “You, uh, you make me nervous.”

“I do?” Yukhei sounded upset now. “Did I rush you into this? I can take you back to the office.”

Mark shook his head, “NO!” He covered his mouth after he yelled, eyes wide in embarrassment.

He and Yukhei just stared at each other in awkward shock, unsure of what to say. Yukhei cleared his throat, “I...we can go ahead and go inside, then?” 

“Yes, yeah…” Mark opened his door and wiped his sweaty hands off on his jeans. He looked over at Yukhei, a little surprised to see that the man still looked ruffled from their exchange. Mark had never seen him this way before. It was like he could see through a crack in Yukhei’s hard shell.

“I’ve gotten several suits tailored here, it’s a very efficient company. We’ve done partnerships with them for some fashion shows as well.” Yukhei explained, as he put his hands in his suit pockets and looked up at the tall building in front of them.

Mark followed his gaze, and instantly froze. In large letters it read, “NAKAMOTO INDUSTRIES.” 

“Mark? Are you okay?” 

Yukhei’s voice pulled Mark out of his thoughts, and he met the man’s worried gaze. “Yeah...sorry.” He cleared his throat, and followed Yukhei inside of the business. Sweat glistened his forehead as they approached the front desk. Nakamoto Industries was huge on the inside. A lot more impressive than Mark had expected. 

“Hello, I am Wong Yukhei, here for the 2pm appointment I scheduled with you all last week.” Yukhei spoke in a smooth, charming manner. It made Mark’s heart skip a beat. 

The woman at the desk didn’t seem very taken with Yukhei, and Mark wondered how the hell she wasn’t swooning like he was. He hoped someday he could be that cool, though he doubted he would be. She leaned over her desk and pressed an intercom button, “Mr. Wong is here for his appointment.”

“Alright, thank you, Irene.” A voice responded over the intercom.

A moment later, a man dressed in a button-down, polka-dotted silk shirt and black slacks appeared. He bowed respectfully to Mark and Yukhei. “Greetings, I am Shotaro. I will be your tailor today.”

Mark had to hold back a sigh of relief. He had feared it would be Yuta. It was already a struggle to keep his composure when inside the building, he wasn’t sure what he would do if he had to be in the presence of the man who hired him to do a job behind his company’s back.

“A pleasure to see you again, Shotaro.” Yukhei bowed in return, then glanced at Mark. “This is the colleague I told you of last week. Mark Lee.”

A weird look crossed Shotaro’s face for a moment, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. A bright smile lit up his handsome features, “Mr. Wong has spoken highly of you, I’ve been looking forward to fitting you with a new wardrobe. Come, right this way.”

Before they followed Shotaro, Mark gently grabbed Yukhei’s arm. “Yukhei?”

Yukhei’s eyes softened as he met Mark’s anxious gaze. “Yes?”

“Why did he say wardrobe? I thought I was here for one suit.”

“You will need more than one, for the future.” Yukhei explained, casually.

Mark frowned, “I don’t understand.” 

Yukhei leaned down and whispered in Mark’s ear, “This weekend isn’t the last  
event I want you to accompany me on, Mark.” 

Mark’s ears turned red. “I-” He cleared his throat and looked down. 

“I’m sorry, do you need a moment?” Shotaro asked politely, from where he stood beside the door to his work room.  
Yukhei shook his head, “No, I think we’re okay.” 

“Yeah, totally okay.” Mark nodded frantically, and let go of Yukhei’s arm. He hurried past the man and into the room. He swore he could hear Yukhei chuckle behind him, which only made him more flustered.

“Do you mind taking off your hoodie? I need exact measurements to ensure you receive the optimal fit.” Shotaro kind of scared Mark. Not in a bad way, just...was he real? He almost behaved the way that Mark imagined an android would. 

“Yeah, sure...Just, I don’t have an undershirt-” Before he could finish his sentence, his shirt was lifted off him, and Shotaro began measurements. He stared at the ground as he turned red once more. He hated being exposed, especially in front of Yukhei. He wasn’t sure if it was just anxiety, but he could feel eyes on him.

Mark slowly lifted his head up and glanced in Yukhei’s direction. He gulped hard when he saw that Yukhei’s eyes were fixed on him with amazement. The co-CEO looked stunned, to say the least. 

“Alright, I have your measurements, now I have a few questions to ask you.” 

Shotaro stole Mark’s attention from Yukhei. “Oh, um, okay. Can I put my hoodie back on first?”   
“Of course.”

Mark quickly slid back into his hoodie, then turned back to Shotaro. 

“What do you consider your general vibe to be? And what aura do you strive to give off?” 

Mark stared at him blankly for a few seconds. He hated to admit that he was quiet as fuck, prefered isolation, and had never even owned a suit in his life. He intended to say something half-way decent, but it wound up coming out as, “Well, I don’t really know how to describe my current vibe. Maybe just awkward.” Way to go, Mark. Right on the dot. He cleared his throat, then said, “Yeah… I’d like to come off as more carefree and approachable.”

Shotaro nodded thoughtfully. “What are your favorite colors?”

“I feel most comfortable in dark colors that don’t make me stand out much.” He blurted out the words before he thought them out. 

Shotaro had a confused look on his face. “So...you want to come off as more approachable but don’t want to be noticed?” 

Mark’s ears burned, “Blue. My favorite color is blue.”

Shotaro hesitated, but nodded. “...Okay.” He glanced over at Yukhei for a moment, then said. “I’ll be back in a minute with some options I think you’ll like.” 

As soon as he left the room, Mark let out a tense breath. He wanted to apologize for how uncomfortable he was probably making everyone, but he also didn’t want to make Yukhei feel bad for bringing him here. So, he remained silent and kept his eyes fixed on the floor. The floorboards creaked some as Yukhei made his way to stand beside Mark.

“Mark?” He spoke gently, as he grasped Mark’s hand. “Are you okay being here? We can leave if you don’t want to do this. I’m sorry if I rushed you into planning for this event, and future ones. I know that’s a heavy load to drop on you. I never took the time to consider if you sincerely want to be here...with me. Do you?”

Mark’s eyes widened and he stared up at Yukhei. “Shit.” He took a deep breath. He needed to be open with Yukhei, which was difficult for him to do with anyone. “I am okay, you just...like I said in the car, you’re kind of shocking me.” He confessed, and his eyes fell back to his feet. 

“In a bad way.” Yukhei released Mark’s hand. “I’m sorry, Mark.”

“No! Not in a bad way.” Mark quickly grabbed Yukhei’s hand back. “I just didn’t expect to get asked out by my boss over lunch, nor did I expect him to take me to get a new wardrobe.” He offered a smile. “It’s a lot of nice stuff, it’s just really overwhelming to take in all at once.”

“I’m sorry.” Yukhei apologized yet again. “I’m used to moving things quickly.”

Mark’s face turned red again. “I’m not.” He whispered. “I’ve never actually dated someone before.”

Yukhei’s eyebrows raised, “You haven’t?”

Now Mark felt even more embarrassed. He let go of Yukhei’s hands and ran his own through his hair. “No, Yukhei, no one has ever asked me out, and I have never asked anyone myself.”

“I didn’t expect that, you’re so attractive, I figured you had men falling all over you. Hell, I wasn’t even sure you were g-” 

Mark cleared his throat to interrupt Yukhei. “Can we not have this conversation here? I don’t want to be overheard.” He looked around nervously, and half-expected Yuta to appear out of thin air. 

Yukhei smirked and nodded. “Fine, after you pick out the designs you like we could go to the park and talk?”

“Yukhei, you’re the face of SM. If people see me out with you they’re going to become suspicious.” 

“Fine, then we can have a private lunch together. Since we didn’t get to finish our first one.” 

“Okay.” Mark smiled up at him. He finally felt relaxed for the first time that day. 

That was, until Shotaro returned with someone else in his tracks.

“Hello! I am Nakamoto Yuta. I heard you brought a new guest, Mr. Wong, so I thought it best to introduce myself on behalf of the company. My father is away on business this week, sadly. Otherwise he would have come as well.” Yuta bowed in a majestically graceful way. Mark couldn’t look away, and he didn’t know why. He felt terrible, especially with Yukhei right beside him. He had one of those thoughts, like what if the person next to him-Yukhei-could suddenly read every thought in his head? Because of this, he screwed his eyes shut, clenched his fists, and tried his hardest not to think of the deal he and Yuta had made.

It wasn’t going too well.

Yukhei laughed a little awkwardly, and Mark soon felt a soft hand on his fist. “Mr. Lee?” Mark slowly opened his eyes, and turned red when he saw the embarrassment on Yukhei’s face. This is Nakamoto Yuta, the son of the owner, Nakamoto Daisuke. Mr. Nakamoto is actually the biggest reason for SM’s ties with Nakamoto Industries.” He looked fondly at Yuta.

Yuta’s eyes lit up with his smile, “Something we will always be grateful for.” He looked at Mark with fiery eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Lee.”  
Mark cleared his throat and regained full composure. He bowed, “Same to you, Mr. Nakamoto. Mr. Wong has only told me great things about your father’s company. I am Mark Lee. One of Mr. Wong’s several coworkers.”

“I doubt he sees you that way, based on this appointment.” Yuta remarked, with a sly grin. “I picked out some designs for you, Mr. Lee. Usually we give our customers the option, but...well, every so often I get a gut feeling, and it’s never wrong. Mr. Wong has already ordered what articles of clothing you need. We should have them ready for pickup by Friday morning.” 

Mark nodded, “Sounds good to me.” He had never been more relieved in his life. He hated the thought of having to stay in there another second with Yuta. The man made him feel so far out of his comfort zone.

Yukhei was tense beside Mark, but he nodded as well. “I will send an assistant to pick them up.”

Mark raised his eyebrows, “I can pick them up, Mr. Wong.”

“You have work Friday. We have assistants at the office for a reason, Mr. Lee. Let them do their jobs.” Mark instantly fell silent. Yukhei sounded on edge.

Yuta clapped his hands together, Mark swore his smile had grown even bigger than it was before. “Perfect. Thank you for your business.”

Yukhei and Mark said goodbye, and were soon back out in the car.

“Did I say something wrong?” Mark asked quietly, as soon as he had shut his door. He didn’t look at Yukhei. He didn’t like the thought that he had upset someone he cared about.

Yukhei sighed and took Mark’s hand. “No, you didn’t. I just don’t like…” He stopped mid-sentence, eyes fixed on Mark’s hands. “Why is there a scar here?”

He’s good at changing the subject, Mark thought. He looked down at what scar Yukhei was focused on, and his eyes widened. He quickly pulled his hands away. “Cooking.” He answered shortly. “Burnt it on a skillet.” He absent mindedly rubbed at the burn scar, and looked out the window. 

“Oh.” Yukhei didn’t sound very convinced, but he dropped the topic. “Where do you want to eat?” 

Before Mark could respond, Yukhei’s phone started to ring. “Wong Yukhei.” He furrowed his eyebrows as the person on the other line spoke. “That was set to be completed an hour ago, what do you mean you haven’t heard from him?” He started to tap the steering wheel with his thumb. “Mr. Lee and I will check things out.” He hung up the phone, and turned to Mark. “John is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this update. I apologize for it being later than anticipated. I am going to try and update once a week, so you should be seeing chapter 3 by next Thursday. Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> -KN

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to do an NCT fic for a while now, especially with a mafia AU. So writing this is very exciting for me! I hope you all enjoyed reading. Comment your thoughts :)
> 
> -KN


End file.
